myschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Astley Bridge
Astley Bridge is a medium-sized district in Bolton, England. History This area used to be known as Lower Sharples, but now takes its name from its bridge over Astley Brook. This is now where the 'Valle Centertainment' The derivation of Astley is 'ley' (Old English 'leah'), a clearing, and Ast for Ash trees, so is thought to be 'the clearing in the ash trees'. (Information taken from Bolton Town Centre Website) Things to do, things to see There are many local amenities and entertainment facilities. One of the most notable of which is 'The Valley Centertainment' with a 15-screen cinema, two restaurants selling home-cooked style food and a private health club with a swimming pool and large gym. There are also a number of other restaurants which serve Indian, Italian and English food. There are activites to get involved in for people of all ages. For the more sporty among us there is a golf club, a bowling green and a cricket club, which competes in a local cricket league. Nearby parks include Moss Bank Park, in Smithills, and the Jumbles Country Park, on the border of Bromley Cross, which are great places to explore and to go on long walks. The local West Pennine Moors which are great for taking the family on a long walk to experience the Bolton countryside. The Theatre Church is well-known for its Amateur Dramatic Society and its Children's Amateur Dramatic Society, or CATS as it's known. Productions include 'Les Miserables' and 'Oklahoma' and run at least 3 times a year. There are dance classes for all ages in Ballet, Tap and Modern as well. Astley Bridge also has a prominant police station and a fire station. There are several open days throughout the year, you can get a go in the fire truck or you can get a sticker! Education and religion Astley Bridge is also a multi-cultural society, with many places of worship including a mosque and churches of all denominations. It is a heavily residential area with large blocks of housing and there are many local primary and secondary schools nearby, the most noticable of which is Thornleigh Salesian College. The only Catholic Sixth Form in Bolton is also in Astley Bridge, on the Thornleigh campus, which teaches students between the ages of 16 and 19. Where is it It's situated next to possibly one of the busiest roads in Bolton, has also the ring road which links to other districts and places such as Dunscar and Westhoughton. Try to avoid being there in the rush hour, it's not my idea of fun to be stuck in a car for 2 hours queuing!! Places to eat As we mentioned before there are a few places to eat. In the Valley there are three places: 'Cotton Kier', 'Frankie and Benny's' and 'Spice Valley'. Cotton Kier is good for a cheap meal out with family, as we keep saying '2 for 1, 2 for 1' and the food is nice enough. Frankie and Benny's is a kitsch American-style diner, which might not be ideal if you're coming from America but maybe you should see our interpretation... the burgers are alright! None of us have ever been to Spice Valle, but it's on the exit as you leave the Valley. MacDonalds is nearby too if you ever fancy something quick and easy. category:Bolton, England category:towns